The present invention relates to a purifying device for cleaning a combustion chamber of a car engine, which relates to additive of proper ratio spraying in association with fuel oil out of oil spraying system effectively to clean up the choke and valve carbon on the nozzle.
The birth of car has given the convenience of traffic for the human being but it also has produced exhaust gas everywhere to destroy the environment; it is widely known that, car exhaust gas is resulted from incomplete combustion factors, including oil-air ratio, in oil quality, engine structure, servicing problem and driving habit; of which with regard to oil quality, it is the main cause of waste gas emission by the car. As indicated by the research of the experts, during the refinery of oil, certain substances are not effectively dissolved to result in harmful substances during combustion, and these harmful substances will be discharged into the air through the exhaust tube and also accumulated in the valve and piston top of combustion chamber to result in carbon accumulation; owing to co-existence of carbon accumulation in the chamber, the cause of waste gas and pollution in the combustion chamber of engine is absolutely related to it.
As a chemical ingredient of oil is mainly accounted for the pollution in the combustion chamber of engine, the way of improvement is to request China Oil Corporation for adding certain cleaning agent in the refinery process of petroleum oil so as to reduce carbon accumulation in the combustion chamber of engine; however, such idea has involved in major oil product manufacturing process and product cost, and therefore, it is not likely to be realized in short period; if it is to dismount the cylinder for clearing accumulated carbon, it will be too complicated and the cost is too high and also it is liable to cause car damage; the method for resolving cabon pollution in the combustion chamber of engine in the car industry mostly lies in adding certain chemical in oil product so as to clear up accumulated carbon in the engine.
On the current market, most of combustion chamber cleaning additive are directly thrown in the oil reservoir or driven into it by using compressed air or AC motor pump; the methods of adding it into the oil reservoir, in fact, create a number of defects, for instance:
1. As to direct throwing in, mix ratio of additive to oil can not be precisely controlled as result of different oil volume in the oil reservoir to affect cleaning effect in the combustion chamber. PA1 2. To use compressed air for driving additive, except for the above-mentioned problem, the most difficulty lies in the source of compressed air not easily made available for it is usually a fixed air source and not convenient to operate; another, the use of compressed air for driving additive, system pressure shall be reduced for adding or replacing chemical each time, and practically speaking it is not convenient and hazardous; furthermore, as compressed air adopts close pipeline, it lacks oil return pipeline design, so it can not be used for cleansing CIS-E type oil spraying system; and there will be some dead corners not possible for cleansing for the other oil spraying systems. PA1 3. To use AC motor for pumping additive, the biggest trouble lies in source of power supply; as the operation of car adopts DC power generation, the use of AC power for pumping additive, in fact, can not be carried out anytime and anywhere; and AC motor has very weak resistance against chemical property of additive.